Precious, Little Elfin
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Preyas would say sweet statements, but he denied them immediately afterwards, and Elfin's sick and tired of it. Preyas/Elfin


I do not own Bakugan.

Precious, Little Elfin

"You so said it!"

"I never said that!"

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

Ingram wanted to kill them both. He watched as Elfin and Preyas bickered over whether Preyas said some cute, protective statement about her that he was fervently denying. Didn't they argue over the same thing back on Earth? He glanced over to Skyress, and they were all out of their ball forms and shook their heads. They resided near an ocean as the Elfin began shoving Preyas towards it as he feebly attempted to remove the hands from his throat.

Turning to her friend, Skyress questioned, "How long have they been arguing?"

"A few long hours," Ingram replied irritably.

"…When did they start?"

"Around noon. It's almost dusk."

"Why can't you admit that you said I was your 'precious, little Elfin', Preyas?" Elfin demanded, stamping her foot.

"Because I never said it! You're crazy!" Preyas barked, turning away with crossed arms.

"Well, what about when you said you were worried about me to Marucho when I had the Aquos energy?"

"Because I was worried about-" Preyas cut himself off, pausing as he kept his finger aimed at Elfin. At her victorious smirk, he frowned deeply and cleared his throat. "-the Aquos energy. I was worried about the Aquos energy."

"Oh." Elfin glanced down to her webbed feet sadly, shrugging and suddenly whirled away from him. "Whatever! I don't care how you feel about me or anything! Even though you told me that I did great during the battle with Zenoheld! Well, I guess you're just being all closed up because we're in front of people." Elfin stuck her nose into the air, crossing her arms furiously and started to walk away. "Oh! Or maybe you just lied about all that nice stuff you said about me, jerk!"

"Ah, hey! Elfin, wait a second! I didn't-!" Preyas cut himself off when Elfin swirled around and pulled down her lower eyelid, sticking her tongue out. "That's just uncalled for!"

"Preyas…"

He looked over his shoulder to find Skyress fluttering in the air with a piteous stare. Frowning, Preyas crossed his arms and glanced away. Ingram placed his hand on his shoulder, sighing.

"Preyas, you should not lie about your feelings," Skyress lectured nobly. "You care deeply for Elfin, and you have stated these emotions before. Why are you taking them back?"

Flustered, Preyas turned red-faced, embarrassed at the sudden question. Grumbling, he shook his head quickly and shouted, "I'm not! Lately, Elfin's been wanting me to say all those cutesy-wootsy things I said when we were with the Resistance, and it's just weird for me! You wouldn't get it because you never felt this way!"

"Maybe it's because she likes you in a new light and believes you feel the same," Ingram stated. "You've been quarreling for over five hours now about these caring names you called her."

"Well, now that you put it that way…" Preyas trailed off, slumping his shoulders and shook his head. "Gah! I don't know what to do!"

"Simple. You go after her and tell her how you really feel," Skyress bluntly explained.

"Yes and don't come back until you do," Ingram threatened. "I do not want to sit through you two arguing for another five hours."

Preyas rolled his eyes. "You could've left, Ingram."

"If I left, she would've strangled you again."

Wincing, Preyas remembered how Elfin tried to wrap her hands around his neck when he called her "crazy", cursing her head off. Ingram was forced to intervene when Preyas' face started turning bright blue, realizing Elfin meant business. Preyas wondered what Marucho would say if he was there to comfort him. Marucho would probably tell him to say his true feelings to Elfin even if he still had no idea about the world of romance.

"I guess I can go after her. Hopefully, she's not too mad." Preyas took a few steps before pausing in thought. Snapping his fingers, he shouted, "Be right back!" and leaped into the ocean.

"Where on New Vestroia is he heading to?" Skyress questioned incredulously.

"I have no idea. He's a bit cracked in the head," Ingram stated.

…

"Agh! He's such a stupid jerk! I can't believe I even protected that moron!" Elfin shouted, stomping through the sand. She was out of sight from the others, and she liked it, knowing that they couldn't find her if they wanted to. Elfin glanced over her shoulder, frowning and sniffled. "Why can't that Preyas ever be honest? Does he like me or not?"

Sighing, Elfin slumped down to her knees, shaking her head. Falling back, she stared up to the marshmallow clouds and tucked her hands behind her head. Boys, they were impossible! They say one thing and deny the next day. She couldn't wrap her mind around the concept of why Preyas would completely deny what he said. Elfin knew Preyas and as kind, humorous and protective goofball. He made her heart flutter even if they did bicker over trivial topics like whom Marucho liked better. It was like Preyas was her other half even if she never proclaimed it.

_Stupid Preyas! Stupid stupid stupid! I can believe he's pretty much taking back everything he said about me! _She vehemently thought, huffing darkly. _Whatta lout! Why can't he just be honest with me?_

She sat up, wrapping her arms around her knees and gazed at the sky blue ocean. The waves gently rocked up against her webbed toes, and she wiggled them in the wet sand. Elfin quietly sighed through her nose, violet eyes gazing in a glaze across the water. Preyas was pretty much everything she ever wanted in a male companion, and she believed that many she was someone he'd want to spend more time with. Maybe not just brawling partners, but something more…

The water split in the distance, and Elfin perked up, squinting and leaned forward. Webbed arms with sharp fins by the forearm sliced through the water, dashing towards her at impeccable speeds. Elfin almost got to her feet when she recognized compassionate and burning blood red eyes aimed directly for her.

Preyas expertly dived underwater before shooting up into the air like a dolphin. "Elfin! Stay there!" He crashed back down, landing on his feet and rushed through the water towards her.

"Preyas, what're you-?" She gasped as Preyas suddenly shoved something to her face as he panted heavily. "What…what is this?"

"Open it," Preyas stated, smiling.

It was an ebony shell like the kind Marucho showed her on his planet. She accepted it, checking the smoothness over in her hands. She noticed that there was a light coming from the inside, and she flipped the lid open. Her mouth dropped, and she covered her mouth.

It was stunningly gorgeous pearl, shining in the sunlight. The pearl was perfectly round, and Preyas took it and smiled. He suddenly threw it up into the air, followed by a string and shot a thin stream of water from his mouth. When both came down, he presented Elfin with a bracelet with the pearl directly in the middle.

Needlessly, she was shocked.

"How did you…? But…I…wow," Elfin stammered as Preyas wrapped it around her wrist. "Thanks. Seriously, how'd you do that?"

"That's my secret," Preyas sniggered. His face turned grim, and he glanced to the ground before placing a hand onto her shoulder. "Elfin, we need to talk."

"Finally! That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Elfin cried.

Preyas deflated slightly, sitting on the sand and gestured for her to do the same. Elfin snuggled closely next to him, smiling, and Preyas wrapped his arm around her. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled and stared directly at her.

"Listen, Elfin, when I denied everything back there for the past…few hours, I didn't mean it. I really do think that you're the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You're pretty, special, and brave, and you can stand up for yourself. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. We've been through so much that I honestly couldn't imagine my future without you. After all, you're my precious, little Elfin," Preyas murmured, gently stroking the side of her face and shoulder.

Elfin's eyes sparkled at his truthful proclamation. She trembled with sheer bliss, smiling widely and immediately glommed tightly to him. Nuzzling into him as Preyas squawked in surprise, she squealed, "Aw, Preyas! I knew you'd come out with your true and not deny 'em! You're so cute when you're all serious!"

Preyas turned beet red, searching for a way out of Elfin's loving embrace. However, he slowly hugged her back, smiling into her frog hat. "And you're so cute when you laugh. Ya know, Elfin, you're beautiful."

Elfin gasped, looking up to him in wonder as he smirked. She blushed, leaning up and kissed his cheek. The look of exasperated shock made Elfin burst into giggles and leaned into his chest.

"You aren't too bad to look at yourself," she retorted, cuddling into him.

"Hey! I'm handsome!" Preyas whined as Elfin sneered up to him. "Ya know, you can be a jerk yourself sometimes."

"Yeah, but you're the one with me," Elfin chuckled, leaning into him.

"Which makes me a lucky guy," he replied, pulling her close to his chest.

Both watched the water glisten underneath the setting sun. Hues of red and orange gleamed in the water, and the sun was a half circle over the horizon. Elfin cuddled into him, facing the water eagerly, and Preyas slowly placed his arms around her stomach, keeping her from leaving with a small grin on his face.

"It's nice here," Preyas mused.

"Sure is," Elfin replied, smiling back.

Both Aquos Bakugan sighed pleasurably before glancing back to each other. Elfin placed her hand against his cheek, and he brought her close so that their lips met. It was a soft, gentle kiss, somewhat uncertain as it was their first. They accidentally fell backwards, and they both realized how precarious their situation was in case anyone saw them. Looking back to each other, they smirked and went right back to their own personal make-out session.

Unbeknownst, a portal from Earth popped open, and Marucho popped out. He smiled, looking around as he suddenly found two blue silhouettes in the distance. Marucho had decided to visit his older Bakugan as a way to get away from all of his troubles back home with the Gundalians and Neathians especially after Ren's betrayal. He needed some time with his real friends here on New Vestroia.

_I hope that they won't be too busy or arguing, _he thought, running towards the shadowed people. "Excuse me! Can you guys tell me where I can find-?" Marucho stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Preyas and Elfin in their little lovefest. "…This is really awkward."

"Marucho!" Elfin cried, pushing Preyas off in surprise.

"H-hey, little buddy! Uh, what's up?" Preyas stuttered feebly.

"Wh-what was that?" Marucho questioned, backing up.

"Oh, we, uh-!" Preyas nudged Elfin in the ribs.

"Ow! Listen, Marucho, Preyas and I are an "item" like you call on your world," Elfin informed.

"Oh, wow…I'd never thought I'd live to see the day!" Marucho gleefully shouted. "Dan and I made a bet to see when you two would finally realize your feelings to each other."

"What? That's mean, betting on us!" Elfin whined.

"So, these are your old school Bakugan?"

"Huh? Who said that?" Preyas demanded.

From Marucho's shoulder came Akwimos, changing out of his ball form to his full Bakugan. He looked at Elfin, and his tongue dropped out of his mouth and twin hearts appeared in his eyes. Snatching her waist, Akwimos sneered brightly, teeth gleaming.

"Hey, hey, hey ya beautiful babe! What's up? You Elfin, right? Marucho told me all about ya!" Akwimos jeered.

Preyas snatched his face, shoving him backwards. "Back off, newbie! I've known Elfin way longer than you! She's mine!"

"So what? She'd like something cool and new!"

A vein sprouted in Preyas' forehead, and he shrieked, tackling Akwimos to the ground. Both struggled intently before diving into the ocean and began battling. Elfin and Marucho watched before bursting into laughter and sat down, gazing as their battled over Elfin's love.


End file.
